shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Olicity
- for a time, till they get back together. • • - It didn't start out that way, but their first date ends up going pretty bad. • - Played with. • • • • - For a bit...the Monitor messed that up. • • • • • • Returning The Wedding Ring • • |links = Olicity Fan Art }} Olicity is the het ship between Oliver and Felicity from the Arrow fandom. Canon To begin with, Oliver and Felicity's relationship consisted of minimal conversations and Felicity's hacking skills were used to assist Oliver on various missions as "The Hood", although Felicity didn't find out his secret identity until later. Oliver found her amusing on several occasions; most notably their first meeting. They first met in I.T. Department of Queen Consolidated. Upon introducing himself, Felicity accidentally mentioned his father's death, backtracking apologetically and ending up babbling at him. This amused Oliver. To her relief, he ignored her ramblings and gave her a bullet-ridden laptop, claiming that he'd spilled a latte on it, though she clearly did not believe Oliver's cover-story. Felicity's tech assistance aided many of Oliver and Diggle's cases and Oliver seems less troubled by putting his faith in her than many other people he comes across. When Moira unwittingly shoots her son, Oliver asks Felicity for help, risking exposure of his secret identity. Assisting Diggle, Felicity helps save Oliver's life and a new era begins of the team becoming a trio. Although Felicity has some moral quibbles with Oliver's methods, she chooses to stay with the team and help them fight for justice in Star City. In 6x10 they finally get married and raise William happily as a family. Season One LONE GUNMEN Oliver heads to Queen Consolidated's tech department and finds a woman named Felicity Smoak. After some awkward back and forth, he tells her that he was having trouble with his computer, and hands it over. He says he spilled a latte on it, but she says it's probably the bullet holes. He asks her to salvage anything she can, and she gives a nod to confirm that she'll try. After some time, she's able to get the information pulled up from it, and shows him several blue prints. When he doesn't know what some of the stuff on it is, she tells him that she didn't want to get involved in whatever family drama was going on, confusing Oliver. She explains that Walter is trying to buy the company that the blue prints show the building of, and the laptop is from one of it's employees. Children Quotes Fanon On AO3 it is the most written ship for both characters. It is the most written ship in the Arrow tag, and the tenth most written ship in The Flash tag. Fandom FAN FICTION :Oliver/Felicity on FanFiction.Net AO3 : FORUMS :Smoak & Arrow TUMBLR : : : : Trivia * Stephan Amell and Emily Bett Rickards are the Captains of the ship due to their positive remarks. * Olicity won the "Ship of the Year" award in the MTV Fandom Awards 2015 & 2016 Consecutively.MTV News: Olicity Is Our Ship Of The Year Emily Bett Rickards published a small video in response to this, expressing her gratitude for the fans. * In 2015, Olicity was the fourth most reblogged ship on Tumblr.YearInReview: Most Reblogged Ships 2015 * According to Fandometrics, the ship is the twentieth most reblogged ship the week ending May 1st 2017Fandometrics May 1st 2017. Gallery Olicity.gif|Irreconcilable Differences Olicity_Wedding.gif|Irreconcilable Differences 609olicity.jpg|Irreconcilable Differences 603olicity.jpeg|Next Of Kin Olicity_2.gif|Darkness On The Edge Of Town 520olicity.jpeg|Underneath artolicityproposal.jpeg|Dark Waters Olicity by lazytigerart.jpg 3olicity.jpeg tablet.jpeg Soty.jpeg|2015 Ship of the Year Vidoes Olicity Lovesong by Adele Oliver and Felicity (first meet).03 Part 1 The First Meeting, "My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood" Oliver and Felicity 1x12 .I said not noticed, right?" Olicity 1.14 Part 1 Felicity Finds Out Arrow 3x01 - Oliver and Felicity First Kiss Olicity 4x09- Oliver proposes to Felicity Oliver and Felicity GET MARRIED Notes and references Navigation